Modern electronics have benefited from the ability to fabricate devices on a smaller and smaller scale. As the ability to shrink devices has improved, so has their performance. Unfortunately, this improvement in performance is accompanied by an increase in power as well as power density in devices. In order to maintain the reliability of these devices, the industry must find new methods to remove this heat efficiently.
By definition, heat sinking means that one attaches a cooling device to a heat-generating component and thereby removes the heat to some cooling medium, such as air or water. Unfortunately, one of the major problems in joining two devices to transfer heat is that a thermal interface is created at the junction. This thermal interface is characterized by a thermal contact impedance. Thermal contact impedance is a function of contact pressure and the absence or presence of material filling small gaps or surface variations in the interface.
As the power density of electronic devices increases, heat transfer from the heat generating devices to the surrounding environment becomes more and more critical to the proper operation of the devices. Many current electronic devices incorporate heat sink fins to dissipate heat to the surrounding air moving over the fins and to increase the surface area of the device for radiant cooling. These heat sinks are thermally connected to the electronic devices by a variety of techniques. Some devices use a thermally conductive paste in an attempt to lower the contact resistance. Others may use solder between the two elements both for mechanical strength and thermal conductance. However, these two solutions require additional cost and process steps that would not be necessary except for presence of the contact resistance.